The Redmond Years-Leading Up to the Proposal
by Dannie Merlot
Summary: This story is set during Anne and Gilbert's first two years at Redmond, leading up to the fateful proposal. I wanted to explore their miscommunication...what went wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is set during Anne and Gilbert's first two years at Redmond College, leading up to the fateful proposal. I wanted to explore their miscommunication...what went wrong?**_

***Annabelle Tessier and Dr. Scot Alfred are my creation. Everyone else belongs to Lucy Maud Montgomery.***

**Chapter 1**

"Gil, I am so delighted you are here! I do feel bad springing this on you last minute. I'm afraid Phil only mentioned Annabelle Tessier's house party after class this morning."

Anne glided down the steps towards Gilbert, who was smartly dressed in a pressed, ivory buttoned shirt. He had, she noticed, become decidedly more stylish - and handsome!- since they had begun university, but she didn't mention it. She filtered such thoughts from her consciousness.

Gilbert's breath caught in his throat. **Like a swan, **he mused, awestruck. He knew it was a gamble with Anne to mention anything about her appearance, so he just stood there, gapping.

Anne prattled on, not noticing. "I really oughtn't say it, for it will surely be construed as impertinent, but there is a certain...unpleasantness... to this girl. She talks of nothing but 'fine European taste'".

Gilbert raised his eyebrows.

"It sounds silly, I know. But her attitude is laced with such unwarranted snobbery. Strips everything beautiful and romantic...and pure... of its essence. I suppose that's what having money must do to a person? There is little scope for the imagination when you actually have everything."

Gil chuckled inwardly. Even in the moments when he was so overcome with Anne's presence he could hardly think clearly, he understood the subtleties in her dramatic proclamations.

Her values were so pure, so authentic, that Gilbert constantly found himself admiring her over and over again.

" O! You must think me uncharitable, gossiping so. Becoming more akin to our dear Rachel Lynde _(here, Gil snorted aloud)__**.**_ I must have picked up this horrible habit, there are friends of Phil's who talk mercilessly behind the backs of other. O Gil! I've tried so hard not to fall in this trap, but alas I suspect some of their ways have rubbed off on me."

"Nonsense," Gilbert interjected gruffly. He noticed that wisps of russet hair were coming loose and falling into Anne's shining eyes.

"O, it is positively sinful!" wailed Anne, dramatically. "I cannot wait until the holidays, to return to Avonlea". She watched Gil's eyes dance, and misread them. "I know what you are going to say, Gil, we have our fair share of gossip and 'spiteful old cats' back home. It is simply not comparable to some of the horrendous cattiness I have already witnessed around here."

"Come now, Anne. I know you miss Avonlea as much as I do. It's a larger mix here, all sorts of folks. I myself heard some things that would make Mrs Barry shocked to the core. Mind you, she is rather traditional". Here, Anne smiled.

"Home is where the heart is," he quoted.

"Gil, you must surely think I've lost my philosophies of yore. Terribly hypocritical. Oh the plight of the educated!"

At this self-defeating proclamation, Gilbert could not even suppress his snort. Anne was the most transparent of souls. Her goodness radiated, she couldn't hide it in a shroud of malice or ill intent.

"No Anne, it is clear you are just as devoted to your ideals as ever. You haven't changed a bit". He said this teasingly.

As though right on cue, a mass of red curls plopped in front of Anne's eyes, clouding her vision. "Alas, the pins are slipping. I so wanted to try this new 'do, but I cannot seem to get it set like the hair of the girl in Phil's fashion catalogue".

Anne surprised even herself with this comment. There was a time, in the not-so-distant past, when she would not have dared say such silly things to Gilbert. It just slipped out, and Anne clasped a pale hand to her mouth, horrified.

Gilbert smiled. Oh Anne. Whether she was realizing it or not, she was slowly letting her guard down around him. And, despite his half-joking comment, she was changing, in subtle ways.

He had barely finished acknowledging this revelation when Anne said a second surprising thing:"Gil, pin that strand back up for me, will you? I cannot reach it properly, and it's obstructing my vision."

Any other girl would have made this request in an attempt at flirtation. In fact, flirting was far from Anne's mind, and she only recognized its implication as Gilbert reached out to fasten the wayward lock.

As for Gilbert, his mind was reeling. Anne was letting him touch her? In an ostensibly gentle and intimate way? Despite her cold reactions to his verbal sentiments of affection, he reckoned she was, indeed warming up to him. Too proud to admit it, Anne was, but there were incidents he could not ignore.

Anne bristled. "Shall we head out?"

* * *

Phil and Priscilla were already seated in the Tessier's spacious sitting room, chatting animatedly with their host.

"Yes, my ancestors were among the first landowners in Kingsport," Annabelle was saying. "Jacques Tessier came all the way from France, and built this very home with his own two hands."

Anne hung her coat and hat primly, and made eye contact with her chums.

"There you are, Anne dear," Pris gushed. "Do, come join us. Miss Mary made the most marvellous lemon cookies, you simply must try one!"

Anne approached, with Gilbert following a few paces back. As he usually did when escorting Anne to social events, he waited patiently to be addressed in conversation.

"Thank goodness that old Classics professor is retiring- what is his name again?" Annabelle had already changed the topic.

"Dr. Scot Alfred" Gilbert supplied, darkly.

"That's right. Alfie, they call him. I don't see his appeal, really. Over the hill- past it, actually. They say the old man lost it. Is raving mad".

"Actually, Dr. Alfred is a terribly competent fellow. A tad eccentric, perhaps, but he is an elderly Classics professor after all" Gilbert replied, evenly.

"But he is mad" Annabelle pressed. "He seems to believe that he's travelled by ship to remote islands, and that his crew had been intercepted by pirates. Can you imagine?!"

"A vivid imagination," returned Gilbert. He did not care much for Annabelle Tessier himself.

A half hour passed, while Annabelle continued with such idle chatter.

Gilbert shifted his eyes towards Anne, as though to say 'shall we leave?' Anne nodded in understanding, and said crisply "thank you for your lovely hospitality, Annabelle. Gil and I both have papers due tomorrow, so we really should be heading home."

As they stepped onto the vast porch of the Tessier estate, Anne and Gil were confronted with a refreshing nip in the air.

"Shall we cut through the cemetery?" Gil asked mischievously.

Anne nodded in assent.


	2. Chapter 2

***Captain Neville Featherweather, his crew, the lawyer, and Brandon Wyatt are my creation***

**Chapter 2-**

"It's rather chilly," Anne commented. She shivered.

_No, this is not an invitation, _Gilbert reflected, as he was about to take off his jacket and wrap it around the young woman's trembling shoulders.

"Ah, the cemetery by moonlight. I wonder what ghosts lurk in the shadows," he joked.

A dreamy look cast across Anne's eyes as she pondered the possibilities. "I like to read the dates and imagine what sort of life the deceased must have had. The scope for a good story is positively delicious."

"Indeed," agreed Gilbert. "It is especially sad when they die young."

The wind whistled.

" This cemetery reminds me of a story Diana and I wrote together for the Story Club, about a sea captain called Neville Featherweather. He was so mean-spirited and spiteful that none of his crew even spoke to him. He became lonesome and bitter, and increasingly more wicked - deliciously so."

"And then...?"

"Meanwhile, his crew was plotting a mutiny, which they performed while off the coast of Africa. Killed Old Featherweather with poison."

"Anne, that's gruesome! Where do you get such ideas?!"

"At the time we decided, Di and I, that it would be the most wretched way to perish. With all the new medicines that are out there now, who knows what kind of lethal concoction you could get when you mix them together?"

"A doctor, perhaps?" Gilbert didn't miss a beat.

Anne huffed. "We made all the considerations, Mr. Blythe. It was a combination of foreign substances, accumulated on their travels. On board there was a brilliant chemist, a Mr. Peter Young, who helped them prepare the lethal dosage."

Gil recognized this rapid flight of speech in Anne. _She is acting brave. Poor, sweet Anne is frightened of the grave yard at night. _

He offered his hand, should she choose to take it. Instead, Anne continued leading him towards Redmond campus.

They crossed weathered grave stones and thorny brambles.

"They knew when to avoid him, too. He had a wooden leg that would make a beating 'thu-UMP, thu-UMP' sound when he crossed from one side of the ship to the other."

"Look here," Gil said, gesturing to a grave stone a couple of paces ahead of them. "This guy here was a Yankee".

"You can gather that from his name?" asked she.

"Oh no. But it says that he was a lawyer from Baltimore. What do you suppose his story was?"

Anne closed her eyes for a moment. "Poor farmboy. Immigrated from a small village in an Eastern European country. Chose the United States to make something of himself."

"Yes?" inquired Gil, eager to hear the rest.

"And he found himself one day doing some articling work for a Mr. Brandon Wyatt. Mr. Wyatt took him under his wing, and introduced him immediately to his partner. The partner had the most charming secretary, and the young lawyer fell madly, passionately, in love."

"Yes?" inquired Gil.

"He courted the girl with flowers. He wrote her eloquent sonnets as he sat vigil by a wide window at the west end of his mansion. Once the sun had set, radiating the most glorious hues of peach and lilac, he used this as inspiration as he wrote her the sweetest verses."

"Ah," he said.

"And, clearly, he was her romantic ideal. He worked hard, when they got married at last, to support her and their six children."

"Hmm," Gilbert closed his eyes, _a vision of his own future flashed before his eyes._

The wind howled.

thu-UMP, thu-UMP. It began gradually, like a heartbeat. thu-UMP, thu-UMP. The sound grew increasingly louder, coming from their right side.

thu-UMP! A faded sailors' cap hurtled through the air towards the two young scholars.

The pair shrieked, and ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards campus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

"We'll split the hall into sections, each decorated as one of the places on Odysseus' journey," Gilbert was saying to a group of fifteen or so freshmen. The Classics lecture had ended, and Gilbert assembled the group for an "impromptu meeting" to discuss Dr. Alfred's retirement party.

Anne rolled her eyes. Enough about this retiring Classics professor already! What was making her more irritated: that the Odyssey theme was far too excessive and ambitious for a professor they barely knew, or the attention that Gilbert- the natural-born leader- was getting?

_Gilbert._

He chose that moment to announce "And Anne suggested a lovely selection of poetry to be recited by the three Sirens".

_Gilbert Blythe, how dare you bring me into this, _Anne thought angrily as a couple of heads swerved in her direction. _I want no part in it. _

As soon as the meeting adjourned, Anne briskly exited the classroom, smoldering.

"Wait up, Anne. Yoo hoo! I'll see you girls at the Autumn Ball tonight?" Gilbert called after her.

Anne did not dignify him with a response.

* * *

The Autumn Ball was the first freshman dance of the year. Campus was abuzz with excitement for a week.

Phil Gordon came over to the boarding house at St. John's Street to get ready for the dance with Pris and Anne.

"Pris, the bow is too low … my hair is supposed to curl over my ear, not under it," Anne could hear Phil squeal from across the hall.

Anne had separated herself to gather her thoughts. Why was she still feeling agitated - so vexed in spirit? She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself. This was an approach she started to practice recently when she felt her temper rise to a boiling point. She knew that this time it would not be enough to soothe her troubled soul.

_Gilbert._

_Lately he has become insufferably arrogant. _

The redhead continued to scowl all the way to the dance as her two chums chatted gaily. Once they arrived, they joined a group of freshmen. Conversation promptly reverted to "Gilbert Blythe's Genius Odyssey Concept".

_This is going to be a long night. _Anne feigned a polite smile, and nodded at the appropriate times. Gilbert was deeply involved, popular, and an unavoidable topic-it seemed- in freshman gossip.

Excusing herself, Anne made her way to the punch table. She filled her glass generously.

She was unaware that it was spiked.

"Anne!"

Oh great. There HE was.

With a forced smile over clenched teeth, Anne made her way back to the group.

"Mr. Blythe," Anne responded curtly.

_What…?_

_Anne: Look at those silly girls. They don't bother disguise the adoration in their eyes, and even the boys revere him here._

_Gil: She is upset. Why is Anne upset?_

He came closer to her and commented in low, intimate voice "don't you just love the beauty of autumn? This is my favourite time of the year. The leaves are ablaze, brilliant reds and oranges…" his voice trailed off.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

_Something is bothering her. She wouldn't tell me what is bothering her if I asked. Judging by how she's looking at me, my attempts at cheering her up probably won't succeed, _wise Gilbert thought mournfully. He felt helpless in these situations. He just wanted to see Anne smile.

Anne helped herself to another drink. _Anne doesn't know there is alcohol in it, _he reasoned. He knew, having seen a couple of fellows from the football team do the deed. _Oh dear. She has very little inclination to drink, and I'm sure she isn't even accustomed to it effects. _

Anne returned to the group just as they were discussing the English quiz they had written that very morning.

"17b was a trick question, unfair," Pris protested loudly. A few others nodded in agreement.

"O Pris dear. They always ask that question on English exams. It's not so much about the passage itself as stylistic convention" Anne drawled, her voice a couple of pitches higher than she had intended.

"What a delightfully easy exam," she continued. "It is as though he is giving us an early Christmas present. "

"You seem to be in more cheery spirits, Anne-girl," Pris laughed.

"Look over there, it's the Sloane dance" Phil cried out. Indeed, Charlie Sloane was doing his characteristic sway, which caused the girls to elapse into giggles. Poor Charlie, always the butt of every joke, no matter where he was. It came with the Sloane name.

"Eyes pop out, hips sway in," Phil commented.

Anne found herself swaying, too. "Come, let us all do the Sloane dance" she squealed, dragging her two chums towards Charlie.

Gilbert Blythe watched, awestruck.

After the song ended, Anne declared,"whew, I am parched! Excuse me, I'm going to pour myself another glass of punch". She was, suddenly, rendered lightheaded. "Oh dear. That was too vigourous for me". She stumbled over to the punch table, which, at that moment, seemed to be much further than she remembered it to be.

This time, she filled her glass to the brim and gulped it down rather quickly.

_I desperately need to use the lavatory._

Undergarments seeming to weigh a tonne, she managed, in the nick of time, to relieve herself. What a relief it was! Anne sighed. She felt purely content for the first time in weeks.

Other than her increasing disorientation, and having her fingers fumble a couple of times before succeeding to unlock the door, Anne was relaxed.

"Gil!" Anne called when she spotted him close to the dance floor.

"Yes, Miss Shirley?" he inquired playfully.

He extended his arm to steady her.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked simply.

"Thank you, Gil"

They made their trek through the woods. Anne raised her head, tilted her chin skywards, to soak-in the glorious fall foliage. Brilliant hues enveloped them both in a regal canopy. Gilbert stole a few glances at her, overcome both by her erethral enchantment, and vulnerability in that moment.

She hiccupped a few times, hard.

_Anne wouldn't want anybody to see her in this state. The most important thing, right now, is to help her maintain her dignity. Anne is a strong woman, any semblance of losing control would embarrass her deeply._

Gilbert, of course, in his determination to protect Anne and her sense of propriety, entirely neglected to consider that HE was seeing her in this state.

So few word had been exchanged that Gilbert was surprised when she stopped abruptly in her tracks. She spun around. Facing him, she wrapped her arms firmly around his neck.

_What are you doing…_

She embraced him closer. They swayed on the spot. He never dared to get this close before. Should he?

As though hearing his thoughts she breathed "it just feels…right. Like we belong."

"Anne. If it's meant to be, it will happen in the future." _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

_What do you mean, Gil? Don't we belong together now?_

"Come now, Anne. We're almost there."

Back at the boarding house, Gilbert followed Anne to the parlor, and adjusted the cushions on the sofa. Knowing that there was an extra woolen blanket in the closet near the entrance, he went to fetch it for her. When he returned, he found Anne sprawled comfortably. Gilbert gently tugged off her boots and gingerly placed the blanket over her.

_I mustn't stay here longer._

As he closed the door behind him, Gil murmured "I love you, Anne. Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

**Quotes from Chapter 6 of Anne of the Island.**

**Chapter 4- **

After the Autumn Ball, the freshmen plunged into their studies and extra-curriculars with a renewed energy.

On the Friday evening following their third week of classes, Gilbert and Charlie came calling. It was a casual, lighthearted get-together, marred by only two incidents.

First, Charlie promptly spilled his hot chocolate on one of Miss Ada's cushions. It was a gaudy, lacy piece of monstrosity- in the girls' humble opinions- but Miss Ada was very particular about her cushions, so they had to figure a way to clean up the mess before she ever found out. Calm, level-headed Pris suggested a combination of baking powder and lemon juice, which miraculously removed the stain. Bad luck continued with Charlie and cushions that evening, as he ruined a second - this one richly embroidered and really quite elegant- simply by sitting on it!

Then, Gilbert announced that he was elected to be the captain of the football team. "I have to commit to early morning practices and late afternoon team meetings, so you won't have to see much of my face around here," he joked.

Otherwise, it was a pleasant evening, filled with humour and good cheer. Even Charlie and Pris found something to talk about when they discovered their similar taste in music.

They agreed, as the boys slipped into their fall jackets and hats, that if the weather was going to be agreeable tomorrow, they would go for a walk in the park.

"Would you…ask Philippa Gordon…to join us too?" Charlie gulped, his ears reddening profusely.

_For someone who is still so dead gone on Anne…_Gil thought wryly. Charlie was no stranger to infatuation, but he certainly hadn't ever experienced the gut-wrenching passion of true love.

"Will do," Pris promised, casting a brief knowing glance to Anne.

* * *

**_"What are you going to do with yourselves today, girls?" asked Philippa (43)._**

**_"We are going for a walk in the park," answered Anne. "I ought to stay in and finish my blouse. But I couldn't sew on a day like this. There's something in the air that gets into my blood and makes a sort of glory in my soul. My fingers would twitch, and I'd sew a crooked seam. So its ho for the parks and the pines." (43)_**

It was a glorious afternoon. Pris, Phil, and Charlie walked ahead, while Anne and Gilbert loitered behind. Something had changed. Gil could feel it. Before the ball, he had the sense that he was becoming Anne's beau at university. They studied together, spent their spare time together. He escorted her to social events. Since the walk home, a notion that he had suppressed since Miss Lavendar's wedding began pulsating within him like the beating of his heart.

_Husband. _

_Wife._

_Husband and Wife. _

Gilbert, a lad of twenty-one, who was diligently working towards a career in medicine, saw his future flash before his eyes.

They were talking about pine trees now.

And existential musings.

**_"If I had my way, I'd shut everything out of your life but happiness and pleasure, Anne" (46). _**Indeed, Gilbert would fly to the sun just to grasp a ray of sunshine for her, fly to the stars to gather her a crown, build her a world full of beauty, poetry, and laughter, and remind her every day that she needn't ever feel lonely.

Gilbert was in love.

He wished he could declare it for all the world to hear, to shout it out to the whispering pine trees.

He was so deeply, passionately in love that mere prose could not do justice to articulate the surge of emotion bursting from his heart.

But he didn't say anything. Today, he will not speak


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: raindropscatcher- we know that this is going to end in a proposal and refusal.  
Before we get there, both Anne and Gilbert still need to grow as individuals. These two are clearly struggling with external and internal challenges. These need to be overcome before they can truly learn to love each other. **

**Readers, I need your feedback here. There are two options for Chapter 6. **

**1. Anne and Gilbert discover the extent of the other's compassion, in observing how they help those in need. More sweet and romantic. **

**2. Anne and Gilbert deliver the baskets to the poor, but there is tension in the air. More flirty, with the reappearance of horny Gilbert.**

**Chapter 5-**

Exams came and went, and soon Anne and Gilbert found themselves on the ferry back to Prince Edward Island.

"Our first semester over, can you believe it, Anne?"

She inhaled the crisp wintery air, and closed her eyes, in an attempt to savour the moment.

" I cannot, it went by far too quickly. The next bend in the road is fast approaching, and who knows if we are ready yet to face its challenges."

"Anne, I would like you to consider my invitation for Christmas day lunch. My mother bakes the most splendid desserts, and there should be plenty left over after the Blythe's Christmas feast."

She did not immediately respond, which made Gilbert self-conscious. Perhaps he had made a mistake in asking her? He tried a different approach.

"See, it's a tradition at home that on Christmas day, Mother prepares baskets for the poor living on the outskirts of Avonlea- you know the area-"

He had her attention now. "Would you," he continued carefully, almost shyly, "would you join me in taking the baskets to those families in need? They appreciate the gesture ever so much. There is something about seeing the children's eyes light up…" he was rambling now.

_Gilbert and his family are so selfless. It would be an honour!_

"Of course, Gil. I would be delighted, absolutely" she said breathlessly. Anne blushed, and turned her gaze back to the foamy spray lapping at the sides of the boat.

Gilbert was over the moon with glee. What a bold step in including Anne in his world! He figured that he and Anne would have great fun, joking around, preparing and delivering the Christmas baskets together.

Anne was overcome with joy when the ferry made its stop. Home at last! As soon as she was allowed to, she ran off the boat, and picked up a handful of rich red soil –every bit the shade of her hair- letting the grains slip like a cascading waterfall…and her fleeting childhood… but no! She was in too great spirits to even think about the passage of time, for she was home at last! And soon, she would be sitting at the kitchen table of Green Gables, as though no time had elapsed at all since the past summer.

She spotted the raven-haired beauty instantly. "Di! O Di, my beloved!" she cried out, rushing to embrace her bosom friend. Diana looked positively radiant decked in a long pastel pink dress and smart brown winter coat. She had become every inch the lady that Mrs. Berry had always aspired for her to become, yet was still the same dimpled, pink-cheeked, joyful little girl.

Evidently the past couple of months had treated her kindly.

"Farewell Gil. I shall take you up on your offer. Merry Christmas," Anne called to him over her shoulder, before following Diana to the buggy.

"Anne, dearest. Welcome home! Life in Avonlea isn't the same without you." Anne beamed, and hugged her friend tightly.

"Now, let me tell you all the Avonlea news, before Mrs. Lynde interjects with her interpretation."

Anne laughed, and handed her belongings to Fred Wright, who hoisted them into the buggy. The two young women sat in the back, eager to catch up.

"Ruby Gillis is very happy with her teaching post this year. She has an especially good class, particularly the fourth to sixth book students."

"That is wonderful for Ruby! I am glad to hear she is doing well."

"She is still susceptible to frequent colds, it seems. It doesn't help to be exposed to children, poor dear."

"No, it certainly doesn't help."

"Also," Diana confided, lowering her voice " she is convinced that her new businessman beau from Montreal is going to propose any day now."

"Is that so?"

"It is," she said slowly, "the right time to become engaged. Several girls from our class had their beaux propose. Even Josie Pye…you know Charlie Sloane's cousin? The one two years our senior who played ice hockey with Fred and Gilbert? Well, she let him court her for weeks then outright refused him. Such a Pye!"

" Indeed. Diana, why must things change so? I couldn't see myself marrying any of the boys I know."

"Couldn't you?" Diana pressed, gently.

"That is what they are, boys. I should prefer a man, one who is dignified, worldly, and mature."

"So, an older man, is that it, Anne darling? The trouble with an older man is that he is already likely to be engaged, or wed."

" Well, I shan't compromise my ideals. He is out there, and I will know when I find him."

"Will you?"

"Of course, Diana. You know my ideal almost as well as I do."

"But Anne, it isn't quite like Lancelot and Elaine, or Lancelot and Guinevere. Do you truly want a knight in shining armour who will fight for you, or one who will fight alongside you as your partner?"

"Can the ideal man not both fight for you and alongside you? Does it have to be either or?"

"Well, no, but do you really want someone who may be there on your behalf but isn't… present…in your life."

This was possibly the most progressive pearl of wisdom Diana had ever offered. If she hadn't known otherwise, Anne would have supposed this was a conversation between her and Jane Andrews, or her and Pris.

_Sensible advice, perhaps for the others, who want to settle and marry. I am willing to wait patiently for my prince charming._

* * *

On Christmas day, Anne left church with the Blythes. She successfully convinced Marilla that the visit would be purely for charity work. This was a feat that would not have been accomplished a few years back, prior to Matthew's passing.

She found herself in the warm, welcoming kitchen. Mrs. Blythe promptly began coring and peeling apples for the apple butter. Anne wordlessly began helping the older woman peel. After preparing enough for the first two batches, Mrs. Blythe said "Here, help Gilbert fill and seal the jars, while I stir this batch"

In the comfort of the Blythe kitchen, Gilbert was positively giddy. The man had, somehow, been replaced by the boy.

" Hey Apples, you have something on your face" the teasing voice emerged as he dabbed some of the butter onto her cheeks.

_So childish, how old are you? 13 again?_

Anne lightly lifted her fingers, wiped the apple from her face primly, and smeared her fingers across Gil's cheeks and nose.

Grinning, Gilbert lightly brushed his cheeks. He licked his finger tips as though he wasn't just tasting, but savouring the apple."

"Mmmm"

Anne was irked to find herself blushing.

"Propriety, Mr. Blythe. There are still jars left to fill."

Gilbert was not entirely immune to the possibility for innuendo in that innocuous statement.

_…no I must never say it…inappropriate Blythe…what's wrong with you…you mustn't think those thoughts you haven't even proposed to her…what's wrong with you… calm down Blythe…this is getting harder than I thought…snicker…really how does a gentleman keep his composure…SAY SOMETHING_

"Ma, are you certain this is just for Avonlea folk, or are we feeding a whole army here?" Gil called out. Anne smiled.

_Whew. Good save, Blythe. _

The older woman gazed over at the jars that the two young scholars had finished labeling. " Well done. We've finished the task in almost half the time it typically takes. Anne, do come by around 7 tomorrow morning so we can get an early start


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-**

It was early morning. The sun was shining brilliantly, casting a glow on the thick blanket of snow, freshly fallen. The two young scholars walked side- by- side, each holding two baskets of Christmas goodies baked by Mrs. Blythe.

"It doesn't seem enough, to give baskets at Christmas time. Of course the gesture is appreciated and embraced whole-heartedly; with arms outstretched and hearts filled o'er with gratitude. But, what are we doing for them, really? How are we improving the quality of life of children born into a home with scarce financial means, who are isolated from the rest of the Avonlea community, who experiences the sickness-and possible death- of loved ones… and madness? And many of them witness alcoholism and domestic violence, and other such horrific ungodly behaviour, it is traumatizing for a small child." Anne could not conceal the chocked whimper that ended this speech.

"The ones who cannot read, and do not have a developed imagination…what of them? How do they escape it?"

The tears were brimming in her eyes, as she began reflecting over her own privilege. How fortunate was she! What made her more deserving of being adopted into a loving home, surrounded by kindred spirits, than any other child?

Gilbert found his own eyes fill with tears. He stared deeply into the red-rimmed, saucer-like eyes, now a stormy grey. His heart broke for her, knowing that she was remembering. He knew, also, that she wasn't thinking only of herself, but of all the children with limited opportunities.

_I've always set out with good intention, every Christmas. But alas, have I ever tasted the bitterness of affliction? Do I understand? Do I have the right, to flaunt my privilege in the act of giving? Is it a selfless act when, just two nights ago, I enjoyed Mother's tremendous feast? Who is responsible for improving their condition? Even as Dr. Blythe I can only ensure that their cough has improved, that they are comfortable and experience as little pain as possible. Is it ever enough? I am only one man. Perhaps I do not understand. Perhaps Anne does. _

"Anne," he said gently "over yonder is the Smith's house. Mrs. Smith passed away this summer, from a cancer. He works in the shipyard, and is susceptible to the bottle. Sometimes, he doesn't come home for a fortnight. Layla and Alexander Smith are raised by their cousin, who is probably not much older than you, Anne."

Anne was weeping openly now. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"What do you suppose would be the most meaningful way, for them, that we can help?" Gil said, carefully. He hadn't meant to trigger unpleasant memories.

Anne returned his intent gaze, gratefully.

While he had a few suspicions of what Anne might suggest, he waited patiently for her to articulate her thoughts.

"That's it. I shall make it my mission, that until mid January, when we return to classes, I will tutor Layla and Alexander in reading."

_How did I know_- Gil chuckled inwardly. _Dear, predictable Miss Shirley. _

"I shall introduce them to all of my beloved storybooks. I have a beautiful leather anthology of Hans Christian Anderson's Fairytales, one of the few old books I took with me to Green Gables, having smuggled it from a trunk I had discovered that belonged to my mother- Bertha Willis," she was speaking rapidly now.

"Newspapers too, so that we can discuss what's happening right here in Avonlea, and they can begin to formulate their own opinions. O! An educated child is the first step to improvement."

"Yes, Miss Shirley?" He knew how to prompt her. Once she was on a tangent, she had to fully express herself before he had the chance to get a word in edgewise.

"Look at where they live. Isolated. They must participate in children's social events. Perhaps we ought to host a New Years party for the kids living in the outskirts of Avonlea. With games- oh and ice cream! I know it's winter, but there must be ice cream. I remember so vividly, Gil, so vividly, the first time I tasted ice cream at the Sunday school picnic. Why, it was far more magical than I could ever imagine."

She had his full attention. Though they were walking side-by-side, his side glance was just as direct and penetrating as it would have been if he were facing her. He grinned at this recollection.

"I think they shall love that, a New Years party. A chance to meet other boys and girls their own age. Every child ought to have a bosom friend. Love, that's something every person needs. To feel connected."

_I agree, wholeheartedly, dear beautiful Anne-girl. This all-consuming love I feel for you…_

"Some splendid ideas for AVIS activities this summer, Anne." His own mind, momentarily distracted, began to toy with the possibilities.

"Why, we should set up a newspaper, even just a weekly brochure, for the families living in the outskirts. Lots of pictures and content that will appeal to the younger set, and help them connect with the broader community."

"Oh Gilbert!" was all she could say.

"Social clubs for the children, we can put these in place this winter. And perhaps Jane or Diana could run them when we are back in Redmond. I am confident that Jane, for certain, would oblige."

Anne nodded.

"I agree," he continued huskily, almost to himself, "everyone should have a bosom friend, and kindred spirits in their life."

Noticing the change of tone in his voice, Anne quickly said "but for now, a bit of your mother's cooking should hit the spot."

They walked towards the Smith's shack in silence. The ground was treacherous, uncleared and covered with fallen dead branches.

"What a trek! It's quite unsuitable for small children to have to plod through deep snow and unforgiving paths slicing jaggedly through the woods, just to get into town. No wonder they are scarcely seen around Avonlea."

"Um hm." His unquiet mind, which he had allowed to drift, was disturbing him now. He scarcely noticed that he was falling a few paces behind Anne.

"Why Gil, you're not finding the basket too heavy to carry, are you?"

_I should offer to help with at least one more item. He is carrying rather a large load._

"Not at all." To demonstrate, he lifted both of the two baskets he was carrying over his shoulders.

"See if you can keep up, Miss Shirley." He promptly began jogging to the Smith's doorstep, which was now in view.

Anne's competitive spirit kicked-in, as it had when they were in school together.

"If you can reach me, first."

And so they arrived on the doorstep of the Smith's, rosy-cheeked and slightly out of breath, baring food and a hope for a better tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

True to her word, Anne devoted her time to teaching the Smith children to read. She made the journey every noon to the Smith's shack, and returned, exhausted, to Green Gables in time for supper.

Gilbert, inspired by Anne's commitment, also began brainstorming ideas for the New Years party. It was a feat that was to be accomplished in five days. Five days to visit each of the families in the outskirts again, to invite the children, to prepare the activities and refreshments. Could they do it?

_What venue? Might be simplest to do it in the meadow that separates the outskirts from town. Anne spotted the perfect clearing…_

"It's rather makeshift, this gathering." Anne said when Gilbert vocalized his thoughts. They were taking an after-supper stroll around the Lake of Shining Waters. It was a beautiful evening. The saffron sky enveloped them in its blanket of glory, as Anne noted.

"We have four days, what are we going to do? The old barn, at the edge of the meadow, is another option, but it would take time to clean it up."

" It is such rough terrain, though. How are we going to carry tables to lay out the food?"

"Anne, we might not be able to do this alone. I propose we call an emergency AVIS meeting tomorrow. We need the help."

"What we can do now, Gil, is sort out what tasks need to be done, and start delegating them. We could always readjust priorities tomorrow, once we have a sense of who else is willing to commit."

Gilbert gazed into Anne's eager eyes with admiration. _ She may have her head in the clouds, sometimes, but she is a very efficient event planner. _

"Did we agree on the meadow, Anne?"

"I suppose…"

_Reluctance. _

"If we agree" he emphasized "we need proper picnic tables. I know plenty of folk have these stored in their barns until springtime, but perhaps some will be willing to bring them out."

"Shall we ask Alice Lawson? If we mention it, she will be eager to loan us the tables she has in stock at the store."

"Perhaps, but we oughtn't rely on Alice's generosity. Now, in terms of transporting the tables, I know that the Wright's have large buggies that they use to bring crates of produce into Carmody. I might even be able to borrow Father's for the day."

"What about food? I suppose I can rally a team of women to prepare the meal. Mrs. Lynde would be willing, what with her '_prize-winning pastries'." _Gilbert chuckled.

"Decorations. Diana and Ruby have an eye for aesthetics," he suggested.

"Activities. The Sloane boys are good at organizing games. Josie Pye, knowing her, will insist on participating, and she might very well do a decent job with planning games for the children. She will have to let us know tomorrow if she is interested."

"Anne, we are almost at Green Gables. Why don't we write a message for all the core AVIS members, letting them know of the emergency meeting. We still have time this evening to write out the notes and deliver them before tomorrow morning."

Anne was staring in front of her, deep in thought.

"Gilbert. The meadow would be impractical. We can hold the party at the Grand Hall. You, Fred, and anyone else who offers, can drive the kids into town in your buggies."

_I like this rational Anne Shirley. No. I LOVE this rational Anne Shirley_

"Well? Gil?_" _

"Ok. Let's write the notes and deliver them promptly. Surely the others will have suggestions at tomorrow's meeting."

* * *

Gilbert had just driven the last couple of kids back home, and the AVIS members were left to tidy up Grand Hall. Josie sauntered over to Gilbert, who was pulling down streamers and other ornaments from the ceiling.

"It's so good to have you home Gil," she simpered. "Nice to know that you can take your nose out of a book once in a while and have some real fun with your friends."

"Oh? Yes Josie" he said absent mindedly. In his mind's eye, Gil recalled the vision of an erethral ruddy-haired maiden chasing squealing children around the hall. He smiled.

"I just got a new puppy from Halifax. A purebred jack russell terrier. Its got the most charrr-ming pink ribbon around its neck."

"Oh?"

"You will never guess what we named it. Blythe. Because it's the gayest little creature..."

Anne, who was within earshot, rolled her eyes at this exchange.

She was intercepted by Charlie. "Look at those two. Still thinks she can catch his fancy. They would make a fine pair, even if she IS a Pye."

" What do you want, Sloane?" She hadn't meant to express her irritation.

"Just to comment on how wonderful this affair turned out. Now, if you want my two cents..."

_No thank you._

He proceeded, either too arrogantly, or too Sloanish-ly. Charlie was, by far, the most insufferable of Sloanes. Where was Oliver when you needed him?

No. Where was Gilbert?

Fortunately, he was chatting with Fred Wright now, who was telling him about the poor condition of his wagon, and plans for purchasing a new one for the spring. No Josie in sight.

At the games area, Jane Andrews and her brother, Billy, were tidying up. Jane whispered something to Billy, then nodded towards Anne. Anne approached her friend.

"Jane, dearest. We pulled that off. I am so relieved."

"Credit goes to you and Gilbert, Anne." Jane turned to the red-faced young man beside her. "Isn't that right, Billy?" He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Jane, you are still spending the evening at Green Gables with me, yes?"

"Indeed. I am so excited to catch up, like old times," Jane assured her.

"Anne," she said, casting a meaningful look at Billy, "there is something I've been meaning to speak with you about."


	8. Chapter 8

**Quotes from Chapter 8 of ****Anne of the Island. **

**Chapter 8- **

**"Anne," she said very solemnly, " I want to tell you something. May I?"**

**"Of course."**

**" Anne," said Jane, still more solemnly, "what do you think of my brother Billy?" (58)**

_Billy Andrews? I haven't given him much consideration. I don't know. 'Round faced'. Simple fellow. 'Perpetually smiling'. 'Good natured'. He's a man of very few words, hardly contributed ideas during AVIS meetings. Why is Jane asking me this now? _

**_"Would you like him for a husband?" (58)_**

To prevent herself from falling off the bed in surprise, Anne slumped her head back to her pillow. What had given dear Jane such a preposterous idea?!

Anne reacted, quite adamantly, with an emphatic refusal. What a silly notion! Billy Andrews!

She knew she insulted her friend, and felt bad about it. _ I will try to reconcile with sweet Jane later._

When she left, Anne flung on her winter coat and scarf. _ I need to clear my head. It's all too ridiculous for words._ She began to make her way towards Green Gables' barn, a place where she found solitude. She inhaled deeply, letting the refreshing winter air fill her lungs, cleansing her spirit from its restless disturbance.

_Husband. _The word elicited an unexplained anxiety within her. _The only man worthy of belonging to- that I've ever truly belonged to- was Matthew. He did everything he could to build a home for a poor orphan- the best home anybody could ever imagine._

_But, _she reflected, _I am older now, and have what I was lacking then. I have my pretty dresses and pearls. I have a loving home and kindred spirits. All thanks to Matthew, who truly loved me. _

_At this point, I no longer need to have, for I have all that I need. Anything else that I desire can be imagined._

Anne continued to follow her feet.

_My life is rich with hopes and dreams. I look onto this epoch with great joy and anticipation. _

She absent-mindedly ambled past the barn, towards the main path to the orchard.

_I don't need a husband. I wouldn't be happy with a man marring my ambitions. I wouldn't want to be somebody's wife, putting my own passions on hold for him. I simply cannot adore just any man, cherish and appreciate him the way he'd want me to. Worship the ground he walks on. Unless he's…_

Gilbert.

Gilbert was heading towards Anne on the main path. Deep in thought, Anne hadn't realized how far from the barn she had strolled.

Oh why was he here now?! Just when she needed to be alone to reconcile this tempest of thought and emotion.

"I need to be alone now," her voice was harsh and abrupt.

His eyes narrowed with concern.

" Leave me alone. I…need to… think. Sort some things out."

Wordlessly, he captured her right hand in his own, and gave it a brief, tight squeeze.

"Ok. Happy New Years, Anne."

* * *

She sat at the back of the barn, where Matthew had fashioned a plank of silver birch wood into a makeshift writing desk. She often came here, especially during the winter because she found it cozy. It reminded her of her adoptive father, in the best way possible.

From her pocket, Anne pulled out a piece of old-fashioned parchment, which she kept handy for her spontaneous scribbling.

On the head of the sheet, she wrote: _The Ideal Husband_

She paused. She glanced around the aged barn, its walls cracked and creased. They looked crinkled, like the corners of Matthew's cheeks when he smiled shyly to her. He was truly an excellent example of a good man- a good _real _man.

_Devoted. Giving. _She wrote these quickly. _Warm. Caring. Loyal. Patient._

Anne read over her list. _How dull. It sounds like I am describing a household pet. _

She crossed these out, and began again.

_Poetic. Romantic. Worldly. Fiery intelligence and wit. Heroic. Dashingly handsome._

"Now that sounds better," she said aloud. Anne began visualizing this fellow: a dark, melancholic orator with honeyed words.

So lost was she in her fantasy that she scarcely noticed her hand keep moving, scratching into the margins: " Gilbert Blythe is positively incorrigible. Gilbert Blythe acts like such a foolish dear".


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-**

While it was assumed that it was Phil who discovered Patty's Place, in fact Gilbert and Charlie were the first to stumble upon the cottage with the vast "For Rent" sign on its lawn.

As it happened, the two young men were walking along the more affluent neighbourhoods of Kingsport, collecting funds for Professor Alfred's retirement party. They knew that the residents would dig deep into their pockets. Dr. Alfred, known affectionately throughout the town as 'Alf', was an especially beloved faculty member . He taught at Redmond the longest- currently teaching the third generation of some of the local families.

Alf was known for his broad, jovial face, and penchant for exotic scented cigars. Especially the latter. Whenever a student stepped into his small east-wing office, they were overcome with a powerful earthy fragrance, as though there were a thousand burning cigars right then and there.

Alf had taken a keen interest in Gilbert Blythe. For his part, Gilbert admired the older man tremendously. His knowledge of Classics was immense, and he was a spectacular storyteller, however quirky.

"Doesn't this remind you of our AVIS days? Collecting funds to paint the town hall?" Charlie mused.

Gilbert winced at the memory. He hoped when he had assumed the unofficial position of head of the retirement party committee that he would somehow redeem himself from the Avonlea town hall fiasco.

Charlie tended to speak bluntly and tactlessly. This would be a weakness in his budding political career, but he was, Gil admitted, a decent fundraising partner.

Gilbert spotted the two middle-aged women, dressed nearly identical, cross the lawn towards the house with the sign on Spoffard Avenue.

_For rent? Anne and Pris are still looking for a new place to live next school year._

As though in a trance, Gilbert grabbed Charlie's arm and dragged him towards the women.

"Hullo," Gilbert greeted them. "Do you have a moment?"

The taller of the two said suspiciously "if you have come to deliver the Kingsport Times, I already made it clear to your partner that I have no reason to purchase that…monstrosity. Full of lies." Her companion, Miss Mary, nodded in assent.

"Please Madam, with due respect, hear us out. We are students at Redmond college." Gil said carefully.

"We are here to speak with you about Dr. Scot Alfred's retirement. It is to be held next semester at the Redmond campus auditorium," Charlie supplied.

The expression on both womens' faces softened, also identically.

"Old Alf is retiring? Finally? Bless his soul," Miss Patty pronounced.

"Tis about time, indeed tis," agreed Miss Mary.

"You know him then," Gil stated.

"Indeed yes. He would come over and call, once in a while. Alfie would tell the most thrilling stories about his travels. Full of adventure and intrigue. Stuff you'd read in a story book- he made most of them up, of course, but my! Such drama." This was Miss Mary speaking.

"People used to think he was my beau. Naturally he was not, but there was talk nonetheless."

Gilbert nodded politely, unsure of how much personal information would be revealed by this stranger if they spoke longer.

"Would you boys like to come in for tea? I would like to hear more about this event you are organizing on behalf of good Scot Alfred," Miss Patty offered.

The two young men agreed. Gilbert had a few questions of his own.

And that was the very first home Gilbert Blythe, indirectly, got for Anne.


End file.
